The unpure and the lonely
by sakuracute13
Summary: There was once a little demon fox who was known as the pure one, being different from everyone else. It made him feel like he was un wanted, but he didn't need to worry about that. Because after a couple of days after he was born, being a pure one he would age fast. Some of them decided to put him to sleep for a while, dumping him in the forbidden forest. Where no one would dare go


Hello everyone, this is going to be a little one shot. I made this on my other website, which is dull now so the least I could do was make it on here right? I would be happy if you reviewed. Even if you want me to change something, hate is fine. As long as you try and not be to harsh, but I'll understand if you can't help yourself, since this was just a old idea..

* * *

There was once a little demon fox who was known as the pure one, being different from everyone else. It made him feel like he was un wanted, but he didn't need to worry about that. Because after a couple of days after he was born, being a pure one he would age fast. Some of them decided to put him to sleep for a while, dumping him in the forbidden forest. Where no one would dare go, well even now no one would go. But he had grown cold towards everyone so it didn't matter, until... One day a man came to the woods. He was known as a cruel person, but.. That was only for the ones who knew who he was. When he appread in the forest he was slightly happy go lucky, people would only get a slight change of seeing him go bad. What would happen between them?

* * *

The silence in the near forbidden forest made everything glow, the world has never seen a more liver place. Considering it was now ruled by a fox, a very graceful one that loved its home. So much, that it would stop anyone from hurting it.

The busy road was never safe, the fox always mumbled. Feeling that soon, he would turn into a full grown beast and kill everything. He had a plan for that very thing though, it was all thanks to his so called family...

A long time ago, there was a well known breed of fox demons. It was so well known even the humans worshipped them when ever they could, mainly because they didn't know what they where up to really. This time, there where in for surprise them self though. During the full moon, a boy with silver fur came into view. Alerting every single demon who was at the same place and at the same time.

You could hear screaming of the new born baby, as soon as it was in her mothers arms. The woman looked horrified, "Oh no..." She gasped. This.. Why? her little darling was a unpure demon. This can't be, she made sure that nothing would go wrong! the lady seemed to burst into tears as she gave the baby away. Even the man beside her had a sad look, feeling sorry for the baby though. More than that, it was his fault the poor thing had to go through the same thing as he.

"Dear.." The woman with long orange hair, and bright blue eyes sobbed into the man arms. "What are we going to do?..." She looked at him slightly, the tears falling down her silky cheek as she cried, even more fell. The man couldn't do much but hold her close to his chest, "shh... It will be alright. Calm down, you need to rest. Just.. Let me deal with it.." He sighed, letting her lay down before walking out the room. Leaving the sleeping wife there.

He wished he could do something for him, but it really wasn't in his power...

So he moved to the room his son slept in, quietly taking him in his arms before warping him in a blanket and setting him in his basket. "I wish I could do something..." He whispered, his finger stroking his son cheek as he then moved away. To pack everything he needed, good thing was babies grew fast in there kind. This was actually the only way to make sure he would live on.

The next few minutes, his wife moved into the room with him leading her. Fearing that this might take a toll on his wife, which wouldn't be surprising since she was sleeping just now. Not to mention the birth would be hard on her, and to gave her child up? horrifying. Her crying kept going and going, until he had enough. "Kushina! enough... Please.." He sighed, he knew this was hard. But, if she wanted him to live what other solution did they have?

The fragile woman flinched from surprise, her sobs turning into quiet whimpers. She knew this was the only way! but that didn't mean she would take it so easy, how could she? it was her baby! her first born..


End file.
